


Oral Report

by Kami_Megugu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Estinien is Bossy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Megugu/pseuds/Kami_Megugu
Summary: Estinien has things he'd rather do than provide a formal report on his duties.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Oral Report

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm missing any tags please let me know...I feel a bit haphazard trying to make sure I got everything covered! Thanks for reading! :)

Snow was falling over the city, steadily growing heavier over the course of the day. Aymeric looked out the window watching it slowly cover the courtyard. With a sigh he thought about the various reports and requests scattered over his desk, dreading the return to work. He needed a small respite. The increase of bad weather always meant more paperwork, and the snowfall today only meant that more requests for supplies were to come. Steeling himself to several more hours of work, he took one last deep breath looking out at the city. Two loud knocks interrupted his pondering procrastination. The sound of gauntleted fists striking the heavy wood of his door before it’s tell-tale creek bespoke of another’s presence. The Lord Commander turned around, curious as to who would enter without waiting for acknowledgement.

He really should have known who.

Just as the door thudded closed, Aymeric allowed himself a small smile as the heavily armored Azure Dragoon strode purposefully across the room to where he stood. 

“Estinien! I’m glad you made it back before the weather turned worse. Anything of note from your scouting mission?”

Pushing a rolled piece of parchment against his Commander’s chest, crumpling it, Estinien gruffly replied, “Unless you’ve forgotten how to read, anything you need is in that.” 

Aymeric opened the parchment, skimming the contents. “I’m impressed, this looks to be the closest to proper form of report you’ve submitted to me yet, and acceptably detailed.”

Estinien shrugged with indifference. “I’ve deducted a better use of the time allowed for debriefing, however it means that I actually have to write the damnable reports instead of assuming you’ll take notes.” 

“Ah, so it’s either the oral report or the written” Aymeric trailed off before being interrupted by the clang of metal on stone where Estinien unceremoniously dropped his helmet. Aymeric’s eyebrow raised in question, as he looks up from the paper.

“I still intend to deliver orally,” the dragoon smirked whilst dropping to his knees before the Lord Commander, forcing him to retreat against the wall, cool window to his back. Spiked gauntlets follow helm to the floor. Surprisingly warm hands armed with precision speed find their way to lacing typically hidden under metal adorned tunic, now pushed up out of the way. Estinien makes quick work of the laces, perhaps pulling with more force than necessary, but impatient to get to his goal. 

“...Estinien…” Aymeric stutters out, “what exactly are you doing?,” curious apprehension lining his typically smooth voice. 

“I’d think it quite clear, my Lord. I'm delivering orally,” before taking the mostly soft cock into his mouth with a hard suck. Working his mouth up and down the growing length, licking and sucking without mercy, Estinien doesn’t break until he knows he’s fully aroused Aymeric. 

He takes a moment to slowly swallow him- allowing himself to adjust to the size, now having to fully relax his throat. Looking up into ice-blue eyes, he pulls back with a pop and saliva hanging from his lips, “Stay quiet, and fuck my mouth, Ser.” 

Aymeric’s eyes go wide at the shameless order, before dropping his head back against the wall and moaning as he’s taken back into wet heat taking him down to the base. As Estinien begins to bob his head, he bites back another moan- teeth nearly drawing blood from the hand he placed into is own mouth to try and silence himself. He thrusts forward, encouraging the dragoon’s pace before him.

With a growl, bare hands pulling Aymeric’s own down to bury in white hair, disregarding their previous occupation, “I said- fuck my mouth.”

Estinien repositions himself around Aymeric, hands on his wrists to show him exactly how he wants this to be done. He pulls on Aymeric- pushing himself to take the Commander deeper. He closes his eyes as Aymeric finally begins to take control, allowing the man before him to set the pace. Relinquishing his grip by his head, he grips the toned hips before him. Estinien slides his hands around, keeping fingers dipped under cloth to better touch bare flesh, before he pulls along with the thrusts, making each one harder. He lulls his head back and lets himself surrender, as he is finally being used in the manner he sought after. 

Aymeric, unable to tear his eyes away, watches the content look on his lover’s face, absolutely erotic when paired with the saliva running from his lips. Breathing heavy with lust, and desperately trying to stay quiet Aymeric bites his lip to bleed as he nears completion. The stark contrast of the black of his gloves tightly gripping snow white hair, with a wordless plea to hold nothing back has him helplessly close. 

Chest tight with anticipation, Aymeric tries to form a complete thought but instead finding himself unable to, he stutters between breaths, “Fury...Esti-...uuuuh….I’m...oh...OH….” his eyes squeezed shut and he tries not to cum loud enough for the entirety of the congregation to hear, head falling back to the cool wall behind with a thud. Still buried to the hilt in Estinien’s waiting mouth, he cums down his throat again, gasping for breath and relinquishing his hold of the other man’s head. 

Estinien moans around the softening shaft, gently sucking still, ensuring he’s swallowed everything he can before moving back. He redoes the lacing on Aymeric’s leathers and adjusts the tunic top so everything lays as it did before. Picking up his gauntlets and helmet from the floor. Estinien stands up and replaces the metal around his forearms. Aymeric studies him through half lidded eyes, chest still visibly rising and falling with deep breaths in an attempt to regain his composure. 

“I hope you found my report satisfactory, Lord Commander,” Estinien bid, voice rougher than usual, much more raw and harsh before pulling his helmet back on, once again hiding his face save for his characteristic smirk. 

Aymeric opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by a finger across his lips encouraging silence. “Any follow up inquiries can be addressed tonight. It would become suspicious if I lingered longer.” Metal encased finger traces down to the commander’s chin before curling to encourage him forward, a brief press of lips and Aymeric is then watching the dragoon strut to the door. He hears the tell-tale creek once again followed by the heavy thud. 

Releasing final held breath he looks back at the work before him, newfound motivation simmering in his gaze. Aymeric picks up Estinien’s discarded report from the floor and places it in the appropriate stack as he once again takes his seat. He picks up his quill and gets back to it- determined to conclude his work with adequate time to fully devote himself to whatever questions he has for the Azure Dragoon later that evening.


End file.
